Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night
by BritPaige13
Summary: "Where are we standing in the doorway?"  Derek pulled his face back a little so he could look at her and smirked.  "So we'd be under the mistletoe, of course."
1. Chapter 1

**First, I want to say thank you for all the support you've shown for 'Slow Dance' and 'First Kiss.' It's so exciting to read a review or see that your story has been marked as a favorite.**

**Second, this is not the story that I intended on publishing next. I am attempting a long chapter story 'Spring Break' but am not happy with it. There is no fun in writing when you have to push yourself for inspiration. So instead, this idea came to me for a one-shot, but of course became a little long-winded, so it will be a three-shot.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to the LwD fandom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. No copyright infringement intended.**

Underneath the mistletoe last night

"Der?" Casey said sitting on a stool in their parents' kitchen with her freshly made cup of cocoa.

"Hmm?" came the reply muffled by the sip of hot chocolate he took. Casey always stirred the drink with a peppermint stick giving it a unique taste and the familiar flavor comforted him. It had been a rough year for him, his fourth in the NHL. A hit on the ice by the rival Boston Bruins left him with a serious concussion that put him out of play for six games.

The first few days of recovery were touch and go as Derek kept sliding in and out of consciousness. He had recovered fully, with a warning that another concussion could end his career and cause permanent damage. He had laughed, as was his way, but secretly he worried every time he took the ice if it would be his last time. It was Christmas, the season only half over, and he was home. Everyone was home this year for the first time since his freshman year in university.

Casey watched him as they sat in the moonlight. He had taken a sip of the hot drink and closed his eyes. He looked tired, but had been unable to sleep he told her when he joined her in the kitchen. There were blue-black circles under his eyes, and while his body was physically in shape, he had an appearance of weariness.

She had been at the game when the Bruins defenseman's large, burly form had slammed into Derek's quick lanky one, and knocked off his facemask. The assault hadn't stopped there as she had watched in horror as Derek's face then smashed against the boards, blood dripping from both his nose and a cut above his eye. His lifeless body had melted to the ice, and still the other player continued the attack by falling onto his now rag doll like body.

Her friend Blair, who was sitting with her, said she screamed long and loud before dashing down through the seats to the boards. The coach had recognized her, something she realized later he shouldn't have been able to do, and had security usher her back to the locker room where the medics were taking him. She had ridden with him to the hospital, taking frantic calls from their parents and siblings who had been watching the game on television.

Derek had slid in and out of consciousness for three days before staying alert enough for the doctor to decide no permanent damage had occurred. Casey had stayed at the hospital all day and night for those three days, refusing to leave even when their parents and his mom had arrived.

If anyone was surprised by her devotion, they didn't mention it. She had slipped away silently, back to her life in Toronto, when the doctor told the family he would recover fully. Derek had never said a word about her devotion either, forcing Casey to come to the conclusion that he wasn't aware of her presence during those days that his future teetered on the brink of disaster. No one in the family ever mentioned it either, apparently believing that she had played the dutiful sister perfectly.

"Der?" Casey said again interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm?" came his reply again.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we had made different decisions?"

Derek opened his eyes and looked at the brunette who had seemed to forget her cocoa. It was much too late, and he much too tired, for Casey's philosophical musings. He did what came naturally. "Different?"

"Der-ek." Casey remonstrated but not meanly.

"Not everyone is a keener like you Spacey."

"Derek, I am not a keener. I'm not even in school anymore." Casey replied indignantly. She had graduated from Queen's Juris Doctor program in the Spring and was working for a legal aid firm in Toronto.

"It's too late for serious discussion Case."

"Okay." Casey agreed reluctantly. It was probably just as well. She should have never started this conversation. Being at home, spending the day with him, had led her thoughts down a path she tried to avoid. She took a sip of her warm cocoa.

~~…~~

. .

o

She had realized mid-way through their sophomore year at university that Derek had become one of her closest friends. The discovery had come at Christmas when Derek was away at a hockey training camp, they were already scouting him for the NHL at the time. The house had seemed quiet to her, though her mother Nora wouldn't have agreed since it was Simon's first Christmas. Derekus had not come that year and it had dampened her holiday spirit, though she had been careful not to show it.

When he returned from camp, just a day before classes resumed for the spring semester, she had thrown her arms around him and hugged him tight. He had stood stock still, cringing, to the amusement of their friends, but he had whispered in her ear "I missed you, too, Princess," before saying aloud "Let go of me Loser. People are going to think I know you." Everyone had laughed, even Casey, because she caught his wink as he pried her off his body.

The following Christmas it was she who did not come home. She had been chosen for an internship with a law firm near Kingston. They had a big trial starting three days before Christmas and had requested she stay to help with research and other mundane tasks that the high powered lawyers were too busy to handle. It was her first real taste of the realities of being a lawyer, and it had soured her interest in criminal law. She had of course stayed, the opportunity too rare to pass up, but as she celebrated Christmas by herself with a glass of wine after an exhausting day she realized that she missed Derek more this year than last.

She hadn't stopped with that one glass of wine and an hour later half the bottle was gone. By the end of "It's a Wonderful Life," the bottle was gone and Casey was musing about the very different outcomes one little decision could have on one's life. She thought about her and Derek, about what their relationship could have been had their parents not married. Would they have met in high school? In college? Would they have been friends or lovers? Casey couldn't deny that Derek was attractive. His bad boy rep tempered by the sweet relationship his shared with his little sister charmed her. He was funny and fun-loving. He was smart too, when he cared about the subject, as he had shown by earning top marks in his communications classes. He wasn't great at writing, but great behind and in front of the camera. She knew that if he didn't succeed in the NHL, unlikely since everything always turned out right for him, that he could easily go into a career as a sports commentator or something similar. What if? She had mused that lonely winter night. When classes had resumed, Derek was his usual insulting self and the ideas of what could have been disappeared.

Senior year, Derek had again been chosen for a hockey camp over Christmas break that practically guaranteed his entrance into the NHL. He probably could have been drafted senior year, but had decided to stay and finish his degree. She had intervened when he announced, one day in the summer before their senior year, that he planned to enter the draft rather than finish. It was like the Sally thing all over again when he had wanted to drop out of high school. Casey had pulled the easel and poster board out of the closet and enlisted their siblings help in creating a pros and cons list. Derek would deny to this day that the poster board had anything to do with his decision to finish his degree, but Casey still secretly harbored the feeling that her meddling had been at least part of the reason.

The following Christmas, the fifth since high school graduation, Casey was in her first year of law school at Queen's, and Derek was in his first year of the NHL, drafted to the Maple Leafs. Neither one made it home for Christmas, instead Derek came for Thanksgiving and Casey for New Year's Day.

Casey had taken the separation hard and found herself often spending time alone in the library rather than in study groups or having the occasional drink out. Nora had noticed her exhaustion and been concerned with her withdrawal, but Casey had insisted she was fine and her mother had eventually dropped the subject. She might not have made it through that first year, except her family started having flowers delivered once a month starting a week or so after Thanksgiving. The first flower delivery had cheered her up, and then when the flowers started arriving regularly the second Monday of every month, she found herself looking forward to the present as her lifeline to those who cared for her. They had sent flowers every month she was in school for the entire three years.

Next Christmas, Nora had insisted Casey come home for Christmas and stay five days. She had spent a lot of time in protest, but her mother eventually won out, mostly because Casey was too burned out to argue. She enjoyed the pampering she received from her family starting from the morning of her arrival on December 24th. Derek was working through the holiday, but stopped by the house for a couple hours on Christmas Eve to see the family, ironically Casey was sleeping so hard they couldn't wake her. They hadn't seen each other since shortly after college graduation almost eighteen months before. Their family probably didn't realize how long it had been, but Casey was acutely aware of the time.

Casey begged off from Christmas the last year of her JD program. She was interning again, this time at the legal aid firm she now worked at, and couldn't spare the time to come home for Christmas when she was trying to make a good impression on a possible future employer. Casey had learned to live without Derek and the separation no longer bothered her as much as it had two and a half years ago. She did spend what little money she had on tickets to his games, but never told anyone she went. Sometimes she imagined he heard her cheering for him when he would scan the crowd, but most likely he was just looking for his current flame. She received Derek dating reports regularly from her siblings, and apparently he hadn't lost the Venturi charm.

So here she was, celebrating Christmas with her entire family for the first time in eight years. She finished her drink and took her empty mug to the sink to rinse out before putting it in the dishwasher. She touched Derek's arm and smiled sadly. "Night Der."

Derek looked at her, smirking, and asked casually, "Same time and place tomorrow night?"

She giggled like she was fifteen instead of twenty-five, then blushed in embarrassment of her reaction. "Sure," she murmured before hurrying out of the room.

Derek sighed and watched her go. He felt like one of them was always going, or maybe 'two ships passing in the night' was the better analogy.

He had been watching her as they sat in the kitchen. After he had stopped her philosophical inquiry - Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we had made different decisions? - she had seemed to turn inward and absently sipped her drink for about ten minutes before standing up and going to bed.

He may not have wanted to talk about the question, but that didn't mean he didn't consider it. Different decisions. His eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful woman, for he noticed she was definitely no longer a girl, sitting across from him. It was not lost on him that this was the first time in several years that they had been in the same room alone together. He didn't count when she sat with him in the hospital just six weeks ago since he wasn't really conscious at the time.

He thought back over the years of his and Casey's relationship as he watched her. It surely had a rocky start, thanks to him and his alpha dog attitude. Although, Casey had stepped up to the plate and had given him a run for his money. They fought a lot, but he liked the challenge and the sweetness of victory. By senior year in high school, he realized it bothered him when other people hurt her. It was one thing for him to insult her, but was a totally different story when it was someone else. His behavior in those situation wasn't quite the protective brother type, the siblings label never had and still didn't sit right with him, but it wasn't quite the protective best friend type either. Once again their relationship defied explanation.

During college, he'd like to say their relationship matured, but really the fights became more intense at times. Of course the times when they needed each other became more intense too. He recalled the Christmas of their sophomore year at university. He had been selected to participate in a hockey camp run by the Maple Leafs. He'd had to give up Christmas with his family, but they understood his need to follow his dream. He knew he would miss everyone, but he had been home for Thanksgiving in October so he didn't give it much thought.

Camp was four weeks, the entire of his winter break from school. Week one had him so exhausted he barely thought about his family, but as the days neared Christmas, and his body became used to the routine of practice, his thoughts wandered more to his family, particularly the oldest brunette step-sibling. He had realized with a shock that this was the longest amount of time they had spent away from each other since their parents' marriage. It was ridiculous that he missed her so much, but he couldn't deny that his thoughts often strayed to her. He remembered that on the day he returned from camp, Casey had organized a welcome back party for him with all their friends. She had practically knocked him over when she hugged him, squeezing the life out of him. He had put on a show for their friends who knew his rule about 'family hugs,' but had whispered to her that he had missed her too. The moment had been sappy, but he didn't regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp was four weeks, the entire of his winter break from school. Week one had him so exhausted he barely thought about his family, but as the days neared Christmas, and his body became used to the routine of practice, his thoughts wandered more to his family, particularly the oldest brunette step-sibling. He had realized with a shock that this was the longest amount of time they had spent away from each other since their parents' marriage. It was ridiculous that he missed her so much, but he couldn't deny that his thoughts often strayed to her. He remembered that on the day he returned from camp, Casey had organized a welcome back party for him with all their friends. She had practically knocked him over when she hugged him, squeezing the life out of him. He had put on a show for their friends who knew his rule about 'family hugs,' but had whispered to her that he had missed her too. The moment had been sappy, but he didn't regret it.

The next Christmas it was Casey who decided to stay at school and work at her internship. He had been worried about her decision because he knew her propensity to become a workaholic without him to balance her, but in the end had let it go since she had done the same for him the year before. Derek had not been selected for hockey camp this year, and had been plenty disappointed, but had not let that interrupt his celebration of Derekus.

The most interesting thing that happened that Christmas was the text he received from Casey. **I love you, D. Could you ever love me?** It had been late on Christmas Day when he received the text as he laid on his bed listening to the new CD Edwin has given him. To say it had shocked him would have been an understatement. Yes, he had come to the private conclusion that Casey was his best friend, even more so than his hockey mate Rob, but he certainly hadn't revealed that to her. After staring at the phone for several minutes, he called her.

"Hello?" Casey's voice slurred.

"Casey?" He asked in disbelief.

"You should know. You called me." Casey responded crossly.

"Casey are you drunk?" He said sternly.

She giggled. "Can you get drunk on wine?"

"How much did you drink?" Derek asked warily, still astonished to hear her sounding like this.

Hiccup. "The whole bottle."

"You're drunk." Derek said drily.

Giggle. "Okay."

Suddenly concerned about her safety, he asked, "Where are you?"

"In my dorm room." She made it sound as if this was obvious.

"Are you alone?" He asked roughly, imagining horrible scenerios and considering getting dressed and driving back to campus immediately.

"Yep." She popped the 'P.' "Yep, yep, yep." She sang.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Lock the door and don't let anyone in."

"Okay-Dokey." She said in a sing-song.

"And Case…"

"Yeah?"

"Delete your text messages."

"Kay." She sang out again.

Derek allowed a small smile to appear on his face at her silliness. "Love you."

Giggle. "Love you too Der."

"Night princess."

"Night prince."

She had been drunk texting. She couldn't have been serious when she sent that message. She never mentioned it too him, and he was pretty sure that if she had remembered, the guilt would have forced her to say something. He wondered briefly what she would say if he told her now. Probably she would deny it too her grave. The thought made him chuckle inwardly.

The following year, Derek had missed Christmas again due to hockey camp. The Maple Leafs had encouraged him to enter the draft before his senior year, the idea both overwhelming and exciting. All his dreams were coming true. The Leafs coach had argued that hockey players didn't typically have long careers and the earlier Derek could start, the better off he would be. He had practically been convinced, despite his parents pleas for him to finish his degree. He never had been one to listen his parents advice, regardless of how logical it was.

No, it had been the "Intervention" by his siblings that made him rethink his decision. He knew Casey was the ring leader as evidenced by the easel sporting a color-coded pros and cons list set up in the middle of their parents living room. She even had two year old Simon prepared with a "Tay in sool, Derwek." Evil woman trying to meddle in his future, he had thought. He had listened impatiently for about ten minutes before storming upstairs to the attic - his room since Simon was born. As he laid on his bed, he was reminded of how similar the scene downstairs was to a scene that played out four summers ago before his senior year of high school.

Sally, the blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty had been his first true love. Puppy love, he amended to himself because at eighteen he didn't truly know what love meant. Nonetheless, he had cared deeply for her and when she had announced she was going to school across the country his heart had broken, though he refused to admit it, especially to his nosy step-sister.

He thought about how different his life would have been, had he dropped out of high school to follow her. He probably would be working a minimum wage job, possibly have his GED, but most likely would not be in college. Without college he never would have been scouted by the NHL, and he would not have been at his current situation of trying to decide between dropping out or pursuing his desire. Looking at it that way, it became obvious to Derek what his decision would need to be, especially since a hockey player's career could be so short. Casey, always the keener, had been elated by his decision to stay in school. Only his warning glare stopped her from taking credit, but they both knew without her meddling (again) in his future, things would have turned out very differently.

Now in his fourth year of the NHL he knew one more hit would end his career, but he was confident he could obtain a commentator or cameraman job since he had his degree. He also didn't need to worry about finances as Edwin - always the savvy businessman - had helped him create a diversified portfolio that would continue to earn him money long after he had to retire.

Professional hockey was a rough sport he had learned. High school hockey had been cake, but the daily practices in college had caused sore muscles that never seemed to stop screaming their protest. He tried not to complain because he knew that if he wanted to play professionally he needed to become accustomed to the abuse. However, Casey had noticed the bruises and swelling on his body. She often gave him massages making sure none of their friends were around to see his weakness and reliance on her. She also applied hot and cold compresses without a word. He knew from her wrinkled brow that she was concerned, but never tried to persuade him to quit. She had attended all his games and always cheered loudly enough for him to hear. When he had started in the NHL, she had started law school, and missed most of his games - an absence he still noticed four years later.

He shifted now on the bar stool, his body sore, and wondered if it would be appropriate to ask her for a massage. The team had several massage therapists, all very good, but there was something special about the way Casey's hands moved on his bare back that soothed him in a way a professional could not.

His first Christmas in the NHL, he could not make it home for Christmas and had come for Thanksgiving instead. He had been disappointed that Casey had begged off and was coming instead for New Year's Day. He knew their parents and siblings were disappointed that they could not be there at Christmas, but they were supportive of their respective careers.

Nora had taken him aside during Thanksgiving that year and told him she was worried about Casey. She pointed out that law school was much more competitive than university and was concerned that without him there to balance her, that Casey would become a workaholic. He had blown off Nora's concerns, but didn't forget what she said. He had sent the princess flowers once a month for the rest of the year. She never knew they were from him, because he always had the flower shop clerk write out the card "Love, your Family." When Casey called the first time to thank her mom, Nora had played along. The next time Derek had called home, Nora told him about the flowers, and he pretended he had no idea about their origin. After that, Nora always accepted Casey's thanks, but sent him a card each month thanking him for his thoughtfulness.

Nora had forced Casey to come home for Christmas that second year of law school. George had confided to Derek that Casey was showing signs of exhaustion and Nora was seriously concerned she would have a mental breakdown. Derek doubted she would have a mental breakdown, but agreed she was probably overdoing the studying.

He was traveling with the team over Christmas again and hadn't expected to have the opportunity to come home. So it was a surprise to both him and the family when coach had told him to go home for a couple hours on Christmas Eve. He had hoped to see Casey, it had been more than a year since they had seen each other. He had been thinking up ways to annoy her the entire drive home. However, when he arrived, he found she was in bed sleeping.

He stayed for two hours, and then went downstairs to the basement where she was sharing Marti's new room. He opened the door slowly, quietly, but was hoping to hear her screech "Der-ek!" The room was dark as he crossed to the lump in the bottom bunk. He sank to his knees beside the bed and really looked into her face. She was fast asleep and with features softened in repose she looked younger. He took note that her skin was paler than usual, and she had dark smudges under her eyes that weren't from smeared mascara. She shifted on her back and he noticed she was thinner than he recalled. His hand reached out involuntarily and a finger stroked her cheek. She murmured in her sleep and turned on her side again. He had left her then, she never even knew he was there.

His third year in the NHL, Derek had begged for a holiday at Christmas to be with his family. His request was granted and he spent three days at home.

Casey had elected to stay at school for her internship and he noticed her absence more than he cared to admit. She had started coming to his games again, and he had indeed noticed. The first time he heard her cheering, after he scored a goal, he thought he was having a mental breakdown on the ice. His eyes frantically scanned the crowd, desperate to find her. There she was in the middle of the crowd, near the Leafs goal. His heart hammered in his chest, making him feel fifteen instead of twenty-five. She had continued to cheer him on the rest of the game and he heard her every time.

In the locker room, his team mates had teased him when they noticed his light heartedness. They all knew about Casey, and highly doubted she was actually in the stands. In fact, some of them doubted if Casey actually existed since they had never met her, but couldn't deny the pictures he kept in his locker.

The next game she had come to, his mates had asked the camera guy to scan the crowd for Casey and put her on the Jumbotron. When Jon, the camera guy found her, he waited until Derek scored before swinging the camera on her. She never even noticed she was on the screen, her elation at Derek's goal totally consuming her. Watching her on the screen, cheering him on, had caused his chest to swell with pride, and his throat to tighten with…something. The guys had stopped teasing him after that, and he had asked Jon not to put her on the screen again. He was afraid that if she knew, that he knew, she was there that she would stop coming. He didn't want to jinx his good luck.

~~…~~

. .

o

In the present, Derek watched Casey stand up and take her cup to the sink to rinse out before placing it in the dishwasher. She had a sad smile on her face, and he wondered what she had been thinking about for the last ten minutes. He wondered what had made her ask that question about decisions.

He hated seeing her look depressed, so when she had wished him goodnight, he had said something trying to make her smile.

"Same time and place tomorrow night?"

It worked, as she let out a school girl giggle, he couldn't help but smile. He watched her blush and felt his own face grow warm, but she didn't notice. She hurried from the room, downstairs to the basement.

So, here he sat in the empty kitchen of his Dad's home. He stood and headed to his attic room still wondering about what the different decisions were that Casey had been thinking about.

~~…~~

. .

o

**Holy Jingle Bells! Thanks for reading and alerting: readingISbreathing, Bookity, Danicadea, Sadie Campbell, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, wrestlingfan29, AKissForLuck, Stormy Stormcloud, FallenDownAHole, Take this and kick it, Sensibily-Insane, veryjaneeyre, manebella**

**Thanks for reading and marking as a favorite: thin foot, tsukimonse, xoxoTwilightxoxo**

**Thanks for the author alert: David Tai**


	3. Chapter 3

So, here he sat in the empty kitchen of his Dad's home. He stood and headed to his attic room still wondering about what the different decisions were that Casey had been thinking about.

~~…~~

. .

o

The next day was Christmas Eve and filled with chaos as only the Venturi household could create. Last minute cooking, shopping, and decorating chores were delegated to all family members, including six year old Simon.

Derek and Edwin headed to the mall since they still needed presents. George, Lizzie, and Marti finished cleaning and decorating. Casey, Nora, and Simon were on kitchen duty.

They joined together at supper for a meal with all the trimmings as per their tradition. They would eat leftovers the next day, except for breakfast when Casey had agreed to make chocolate chip pancakes.

The siblings fell into the old supper table banter they had enjoyed years before. Simon, who had missed out on Derek's and Casey's banter, sat transfixed by the action at the table. Midway through the meal, Derek insisted on retelling one of Casey's embarrassing moments from university.

Derek had purposely started the table banter to loosen up serious Casey. He never really appreciated those family meal times as a teenager but he remembered now the routine fondly, especially since now most of his meals were eaten solo or in bars. He watched Casey's face as her temper flared at his childish antics and watched the sparkle in her eyes as she picked up the dinner roll. He hadn't felt this relaxed and content in years.

Casey, good naturedly, chucked a roll at his head, that of course missed, and hit Edwin instead. To Simon's amazement, a food fight broke out in front of him, as his parents pleas of protest fell on deaf ears. Marti had always told him that life with Derek, after Casey, had been more fun, but he never really knew what she meant.

Always the thoughtful one, Casey caught Derek's eye and motioned to Simon who had yet to join in the fun. Derek grinned wickedly as he loaded his spoon with mashed potatoes. Casey picked up a roll and as if responding to a silent countdown they simultaneously launched the food at the little blue-eyed brunette boy. The potatoes smacked him square in the forehead and the roll bounced off his shoulder. Simon's mouth dropped open and his oldest siblings went into convulsions of laughter. George and Nora had given up trying to stop them, and George leaned over to his youngest son and showed him how to fling potatoes back at Derek.

~~…~~

. .

o

They had cleaned up most of the food mess right after dinner, but then Casey suggested they play board games and promised to clean up the rest of the mess later.

Several hours later, close to 11 o'clock, Casey put the mop and bucket back in the utility closet and plopped down on the couch. Derek was sitting on the recliner, a new one since the old ratty brown one had broken a couple years ago, watching hockey highlights. One would think, Casey thought, that hockey players wouldn't want to watch hockey. It would be like a lawyer going to court on her day off. Nonetheless, he sat with a plate of Derek-sliced pie watching ESPN.

"All done?" Derek asked around the pie in his mouth.

"Ew. I don't want to see your food Derek."

"Blah." Derek maturely responded.

Casey giggled then sobered. "This has been a great Christmas." She said with a sigh.

"It's not Christmas yet, keener."

Unperturbed, Casey smiled. "I know, but…well, it's been nice to be home - with everyone."

Derek grinned, "You mean with me."

Casey rolled her eyes, but smiled because that's exactly what she meant. "With everyone."

"Uh huh." Derek said with a smirk around another bite of pie.

Casey shook her head. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Not if it's one of those girlie romantic ones."

"A Christmas Story?"

"Yeah, alright." Derek picked up the remote and flicked through the channels until he found the right one. Then he stood up and took his plate out to the kitchen. When he came back in he sat next to Casey on the couch, yawned, and put his around her shoulders in a move right out of his teenage years. She blushed and a small smiled played on her lips as she tried to remain cool. She leaned into him and enjoyed the weight of his arm and warmth of his body. For a moment a thought flickered through her mind, _Are we allowed to sit like this?_ But she was much too comfortable to dwell on the appropriateness of the situation and for once just relaxed and enjoyed herself.

Derek's heart raced and his throat was dry. He had no idea what had made him so bold as to not only sit with Casey but put his arm around her in such a way. Surprisingly, she had settled back against him and her vanilla perfume wafted around him. As the movie played, Derek noticed Casey's head drooping and he rearranged himself so that she was sitting between his legs leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her middle and she placed her hands on top of his. She moved her head until it fit neatly against his chest, the side of her forehead touching his jaw line. Derek smiled and squeezed her causing her to smile and look up at him.

In that instant, he could see his future in the reflection of her eyes. He could see himself coming home from practice and eating her home-cooked meals and cuddling on the couch. He could see their children running circles around the living room, arguing, wrestling, laughing.

Casey looked back to the TV and the spell was broken. The two remained embraced on the couch until the movie was over at midnight. Then Casey yawned and stood up, stretching. "I'm going to bed Der. Thanks for the movie." She said smiling.

"No prob, but don't expect a present tomorrow." Derek replied with a smirk.

Casey picked up a pillow and whacked him. Derek laughed. She left the room and headed to the kitchen and basement bedroom. Derek watched her leave, a sad look on his face. _So much for hot chocolate_, he thought.

Derek headed upstairs. The attic was drafty and the howling wind was loud. _No wonder Edwin was always trying to take my room_, he thought. The room was bare, all of his posters and hockey trophies were at his apartment or in boxes, and his old computer desk has been moved to Simon's room. He laid in his old bed, smaller than the one at his apartment, and counted all the Christmas' he could remember, hoping it would be soporific. It wasn't.

Finally at 2:30am he sat up and decided to go down to the kitchen. When his foot hit the living room floor he froze, he could hear rustling sounds. He quietly picked up Simon's hockey stick, holding it like a baseball bat, and moved further into the living room where he stopped again to listen. The sound was coming from his right, slowly he turned toward the kitchen.

"Put the stick down Derek." The dry voice came from the kitchen.

Derek sighed a breath of relief at hearing Casey's voice. The thought had crossed his mind that it was her, but he had dismissed it since she went to bed two and a half hours earlier.

"I thought you were tired," he said as he sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island.

Casey shrugged, her body turned away from him as she heated milk on the stove. "You said 'same time, same place' last night. So here I am."

Derek felt a warmth spread through him as he smiled. He waited to speak until she had served the hot chocolate and sat herself. "Remember the question you asked me last night? About making decisions?"

Casey kept her eyes trained on the island, "Mmm."

"Well I've been thinking about my answer all day."

"It was a stupid question, Der. Just forget it." Casey said quietly. She was afraid he might ask her why she asked and she didn't want to tell the truth or lie.

"Why?"

_Great_, she thought, _just the question I was hoping to avoid_. "You said you had been thinking about it all day. Tell me what you've decided."

Derek wasn't fooled by her redirection. He had a decision to make. _How ironic_. He could bully her into telling him why she asked the question to begin with, or he could give his answer. The more Derek thing to do would be to bully her, but he also knew she would be upset with him and probably avoid him the next day. Maybe it was time to be more mature, he was the oldest after all.

"I find wondering about the 'might have beens' in life only cause regret. We make decisions every minute of every day and if we only focused on the way life would have been then we'd never have the time to actually live life."

Casey looked at him in surprise, impressed with his mature philosophy. "Wow, D."

Derek teased her by feigning hurt. "You don't think I can be deep? I'm just a dumb hockey player?"

Casey blushed in embarrassment. She knew Derek was smarter than he let on, and now she had just accused him of being stupid.

Derek chuckled, "I'm teasing you Spacey. I know you didn't expect me to answer seriously."

"Sorry," Casey mumbled still flustered.

All serious now, Derek continued, he eyes locked on the smart, accomplished, beautiful brunette in front of him. "Case, I'm not sure what decision you were thinking about when you asked the question, but…I don't think that once you make a decision that the future is set in stone. You may not be able to change the original decision, but I think you can decide to change the future outcome."

Casey dared not look at him, afraid that he would be able to read in her eyes the decision she had been talking about.

"Case?"

"Hmm."

Derek rose from the stool and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He turned and looked at her expectantly, arms crossed, smirk in place.

She felt his eyes on her, and she finally looked up. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled, laughter in her eyes, and she hesitantly rose from the seat, unsure of what was going to happen next. She crossed the space and stood in front of him.

He dropped his arms to his side, eyes locked on hers, and suddenly looked a little nervous, his eyes searching hers. "Sometimes the doors of opportunity open more than once for us, Case, and fate hopes we're a little smarter than we were the first time."

Casey's stomach flipped and goose bumps appeared on her arms. She swallowed hard.

He placed his hands on her waist and bent his head toward hers, eyes flickering to her lips. He hesitated only a second before pressing his mouth to hers. She closed her eyes as Christmas lights exploded around them. She kissed him back, and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Her arms circled his neck, fingers twining through his hair.

His tongue brushed her lower lip and she opened her mouth to deepen the long awaited kiss. Finally they pulled apart, breath ragged.

His forehead rested against hers, eyes closed. "What decision were you talking about when you asked the question?" He whispered.

Her heart pounded in her chest as her lips brushed against his. "Us."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said kissing her again, now with more confidence.

"Derek?"

"Shhh." He kissed her again and she giggled.

"Where are we standing in the doorway?"

Derek pulled his face back a little so he could look at her and winked. "So we'd be under the mistletoe, of course."

Casey looked up and giggled.

"I'm a romantic type of guy." Derek proclaimed.

Casey smirked now and raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

He kissed her breathless. "You don't believe me, Case." He challenged.

Fire sparked in her eyes as she opened them. "Nope." She responded cheekily.

Derek grinned wickedly and his eyes sparkled. He couldn't decide which was a bigger turn-on, the kissing or the fighting, maybe the combination. He swooped her up so fast that she didn't realize what was going on until she was over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Der-ek!" She lightly beat her fists on his back. "This is not romantic."

Derek chortled and started for the stairs.

"Derek, I'm serious. Put me down. I am not a cave woman."

Derek cracked up. "Me Derek. You princess. Me like."

Casey was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing. "Der-ek."

He set her down on the stairs when she started to cough. When she finally stopped, he asked, "You okay?"

He looked so serious, she couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm fine, D."

He broke into a wide smile. "Great. Then where were we?"

Casey started to protest, but then he swept her off her feet bridal-style and continued up the stairs to the attic, his room location suddenly a lot more appealing.

~~…~~

. .

o

The next morning, Casey stirred pancake batter as the family filed into the kitchen. It was Christmas morning, but the only one excited with Simon. Nora noticed Casey was glowing, but wasn't sure why, and decided to just be happy that her daughter didn't look so stressed out and tired. George noticed that Derek looked like, well, like he had engaged in some extra curricular activities last night. George wasn't as clueless as everyone assumed. One look at Casey's glowing face and he was pretty sure Derekus had been celebrated last night.

Christmas music was playing in the background as they ate. Marti turned to Simon, "Did you see mommy kissing Santa Claus last night?"

Simon's eyes widened. "No, but I saw Casey kissing Derek underneath the mistletoe last night."

Everyone's mouth dropped open, making then look like a bowl full of goldfish. Casey flushed as red as her sweater. Derek choked then smirked proudly at his little brother, as he took another bite. Nora looked at George who shrugged and took a bite of pancake.

"Excuse me," blustered Edwin, "Did you just say…"

"Can it, Ed." Derek mumbled around his bite.

"But…"

Derek reached over and tousled the top of his head, his hockey reflexes faster than Edwin's accountant ones. "I said 'Can it."

Lizzie looked at Casey, who ignored her and continued to look fascinated by her plate.

Marti looked at Simon, smirked, and said, "Nice one, little bro," and fist bumped.

~~…~~

. .

o

Two days later, Derek and Casey came out of the movie theater, hand in hand.

"Dude! Casey! 'Sup?" Called Ralph, jogging toward them.

He gave them both big hugs in greeting. "What's new?" He asked, apparently missing Derek's arm around Casey's waist.

"Same old." Derek shrugged. Casey gave him an incredulous look.

"No news is good news, huh?" Ralph laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"How are you Ralph?" asked Casey politely, thinking that once he turned his attention to her that he would notice Derek's PDA.

"Can't complain. I'm the manager at the Hunter's Bar and Grill now."

"Congratulations." Casey said brightly.

"Thanks."

"Ralphie" They heard a high voice call from the parking lot.

"Coming." Ralph called back to a very pregnant Amanda standing beside a blue car.

"Gotta go. Nice seeing ya, D, Casey." He said tipping his head and jogging over to the car to open the door for Amanda.

Casey turned to Derek. "Can you believe that?"

"Believe what?" Derek feigned ignorance.

"He didn't notice we were together!"

Derek chuckled. "He didn't tell us that Amanda was pregnant either." Derek pointed out.

Casey shook her head in amazement. Same old Ralph.

_THE END_**.**

**So, how was the ending? I'm not sure I'm totally satisfied. Was it a let down? Let me know your thoughts and I may try to rewrite it. Is there anything else you wanted to see that I didn't include?**

**Jingle My Bells! Best fandom ev-er! Thanks for the story alert: Dark-Angel1121-FallenAngel1121, Sabrina117, DDL05, Angelvicki, cuteinpink816, tvFANatic 26, logicat, daintycharacter, Rose Garden twilight.**

**Thanks for the favorite: DDL05, Angelvicki, cuteinpink816, tvFANatic26, Stormy Stormcloud.**

**Thanks for the Author Alert: Angelvicki.**

**Thanks for the favorite author: Angelvicki, DDL05, Stormy Stormcloud.**


End file.
